Hot for a dead guy
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: Zexion figures to get himself good acoustics is to purchase an oversized manor somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Naturally he's warned that it's haunted. But ghosts aren't real, he knows this. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, kiddos, Alice here with the last story I'll be in charge of posting on here:D My life has gotten more and more hectic with the looming event of giving birth just over the horizon. I hereby pass the torch to Reyaa, who will gladly and awesomely take over from here with the rest of our stories. This story has no connection with any of our past stories and is really one of my favorite ones we've ever written. Demyx and Zexion hold a special place in my heart as it was the very first couple me and Reyaa ever RP'ed together over a year ago.**

**Hope you enjoy this story, and remember that we love reviews and favs by you all:D:D:D**

**-Hi, this is Reyaa popping in real quick. So normally after I get back from my heavy as hell Saturday night shift, I go on the computer and get to enjoy, like all you awesome readers, either a new chapter or the beginning of a new story. But tonight...that didn't happen, which is okay, cause I figure Alice is most likely swamped and couldn't get to the uploading. ANYWAY, I know that Alice was as excited as I to share this story with you guys starting tonight, so I figure, I'll hit the upload button in her stead and show her I got her back :D Enjoy guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx - 1912<strong>

It was cold. But not that sort of snowing, freezing, frostbite to your nether regions cold that happened in the real winter. It was the cold that happens in the early winter time of the year and only when the sun goes down. My breath was starting to fog as I exhaled, and I was reminded of my grandfather and how he smoked his pipe every evening after the chores were done. I squinted into the distance, trying to see the lights that I knew were up ahead.

They were there for sure. I'd seen them and knew they meant shelter and hopefully a meal or two and in my deepest darkest corner of my heart, I could hope for a miracle and maybe find work. I could do most anything but people were distrustful of strangers these days, especially foreign ones. Something I'd come to realize as I traveled further and further away from home.

Trying to preserve warmth, I pulled my scarf tighter around my throat, trying to keep that part of me the warmest. I'd found that people were willing to pay for entertainment. Not just some stranger playing an instrument, but someone who could sing the local songs, get the stoic farmers to clap along, or thump their legs to the beat. So, my voice was a must have.

Suddenly, almost seemingly impossible, a giant manor was in front of me, lights dim as it was evening, but I started in surprise. Giggling nervously at my surprise, I quickly straightened my cap and coat, hitching my pack up on my back. Here it was. The big moment. The only place I'd been able to find in a the past few days, my only hope for maybe a warm night and a meal.

Stomping the mud from my boots, I ascended the steps and lifted the knocker on the doors, letting it tap the giant wooden door twice. Now, put on your best smile Demyx, and try not to let your stomach growl too loudly.

The door opened, spilling faint light onto the landing. A shadow moved and I felt something catch on my jacket, then everything went black

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion - 2011<strong>

"Mais vous etez tombé sur la tete." I rolled my eyes at the tiny old woman grunting out I was insane in French while she guided me through a field that went up. Hopefully the manor I'd purchased not a month ago was behind it, because although my French, or Spanish for that matter, was far from perfect, I unfortunately managed to understand her bitching about me buying the place.

It wasn't that she cared about the manor itself, apparently the true reason for her to be upset with me, and the rest of the crazy town folk up in this town high in the mountains, was the fact that the house I'd gotten for a severely low price, was said to be haunted. The reason I'd wanted to buy a house somewhere in the middle of nowhere, which, a small town in the mountains of the Pyrenees was exactly what that was, was so everyone would just leave me the fuck alone!

"Il y a un esprit dans le manoire, Monsieur Caartriet."

"It's Monsieur Cartwright." I tried again.

"Caaawrtriot?"

I shook my head, "Cartwright!"

"Arrete de crier!" She screamed back at me, both our voices echoing throughout the seemingly never ending field.

Taking a deep breath, I followed my brother's advice. Breathe... People are nice creatures, I was one of them myself, the doctor had proven this. "I can find it from here, Madame Langcourt." I offered her an awkward smile.

"You are zure?" It's like the French couldn't pronounce s's or something.

"I am absolutely _sure_." I nodded slowly her way, taking the few steps towards her that distanced her from me. Gently taking her shoulders, I turned the old lady around. "Merci beaucoup for your help." The manor had to be right over this last hill. If I did get lost? Then hopefully I'd get eaten by bears and maybe that would put me back on the fame radar of the music world. Tragic deaths did tend to do the trick. Actually, so far I got the impression that you had a better shot at getting known, when dead. Shaking my head, I nudged Madame Langcourt in the direction of the hill that would bring her back to the city center's town. "Bye bye now!"

"L'esprit vous mangera!"

I stared dully at her back, "There is no such thing as ghosts. And it won't eat me!" Trying to keep my glare at a minimum, I spun around and continued to march my way up the hill.

I understood why it had cost me practically nothing. This place was a dump. Putting down my large suitcase, I crossed my arms over my chest, wrinkling my nose at my double doors. One was missing. That was going to make things windy... I knew that several of the roofs looked bad, I'd seen it when the manor had come into view after I'd reached the top of that hill. Which means I'd have to purchase buckets to catch the rain and avoid getting the floor wet. Because I could do that, put a bucket underneath a hole in the ceiling. I couldn't, on the other hand, repair a roof.

Flipping the switch once I'd stepped into a great entree hallway, I yelped in fear when an electric shock was catapulted into my arm, but not only that... The four very large lamps hanging down from the ceiling in the long hallway before me, pretty much snapped with the sudden current I'd given it. Each light bulb fried one by one as I stared open mouthed, shaking my arm in hopes to lose the numb state it was now in.

"It's okay..." I murmured at myself, "I'll just use candles." There. Happy I hadn't had a melt down over the electricity, I started slowly making my way through the hallway, opening the door I met at the end of it. A rounded space, with a narrow staircase circling upwards. It was lighter here as high, very high, at the top? There was a hole in the roof. I guess this was one of the towers I'd spotted back on the hill.

Ignoring my brother's voice screaming at me in my head, 'You paid that much money for this?', I started up the stairs, glad to see that there was the occasional random window lighting this space even more so. All right, so maybe I should have visited before buying it. I mean, clearly its former owner had Photoshopped the pictures to make it look less horrible. But then, maybe the lack of insulation would give me surprisingly good acoustics or something.

Feeling fear rush through me when I heard a definite crack, I barely had time to look down at the step I was standing on... When it let go, all I could think about when I fell through it was that I should have skipped breakfast this morning, I might have been lighter. Screaming like a girl, which was okay because nobody was here, my flying lesson was cut short when I landed on a bed.

"Holy fuck!" Eyes wide, I grabbed my heart, panting out hysterical type breaths while I looked around the bedroom. A bed, a nightstand, a desk in the left corner, and a sink that was leaking in the right corner. Behind me there was a large rounded window, spilling light on the bed I'd landed on.

"That's fine!" I gulped, "This shall be my bedroom. I love it!" Grabbing the pillow, I hugged it to me, but just as soon started coughing as the dust started to bounce of it. Groaning in admitted defeat, I let myself fall back on the bed, blinking at the ceiling as I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket. Dialing Riku's number, I pressed the phone to my ear, but then frowned when there was no ringing. Looking at the small square screen, I sighed.

"Of course there's no reception. What did you think, Zexion? You chose this place for the remoteness on purpose." Dropping the phone onto the nightstand, I stood up and started pulling off the blanket and sheets, tossing them on the ground before lying on the now very naked mattress. I'd explore the place later, and would find the highest tower in this place and see if I could get reception there. But for now, I needed a nap. Badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx - 2011<strong>

There is was again. A...noise where there wasn't supposed to be one. This place, this building was mine and there wasn't supposed to be any noise. There hadn't been any for so long and now, there was. I didn't like it. As soon as I turned away from the window and the trees I'd been watching, I let my legs take me to the door. I no longer needed to walk or even use doors, but it was familiar to me and so I found myself moving about the giant house, searching for the source of the noise.

I could hear the noise grow louder. A thumping that seemed to be traveling along a staircase. And with the thumping, I could hear a voice with it. It was a man. As I leaned down over the railing, I changed my mind and figured it was a boy. Weren't boys smaller than men? This one was short so he must be a boy. And he had...a table? I focused and remembered that tables didn't belong on the stairs. In fact, that one was supposed to be in the kitchen. Where was he going with it?

I was...curious. None of the other noises had ever moved a table on the stairs before. Holding back my urge to punish him for disturbing me, I decided to watch this boy and maybe he would give me a clue about the table being on the stairs.

"Okay!" He growled, climbing up onto the thing that was now at an angle as it was halfway up the staircase. "You're not helping me here, Mister Table... While I know objects tend to get a kick out of moonlighting as obstacles, now would be an awesome time for you to cut it out and stop hurting my muscles' feelings." Nodding down sternly at the table, he walked over it, trying to pull it up, rather than pushing it like he'd done earlier.

His words. They were so...nice. I wanted to hear more of them. I _needed_ to hear more of them. It seemed like he wanted the table up the stairs and would talk to it if he got it up there. So, the table up the stairs meant more talking. And I wanted more talking. Concentrating, I focused on the table, easily picking it up and waiting to see if that would help. It was only a few inches in the air, something I'd learned to do after the darkness from before. I waited to see what the boy would do. Would he talk?

Instead of talking though, he seemed to lose his balance as he'd been pulling with all his might, leading him to fall back, his weight pulling the table with him as it had still been suspended in the air. As its feet connected with on the floor, it slid on the wood, the table suddenly moving over the boy lying there.

"Woah!" Sitting up, he quickly turned around and stared at the table now off the stairs and into the room he'd been trying to pull it in. "I am strong!" A large grin appeared on his lips. I think I was smiling. I remembered smiling because this boy made me want to. It was nice and I really wanted to do more. Moving away from him so he wouldn't see me and get scared, I waited to see what he would do now. Would he move more tables? Or would he do something on the stairs?

Getting up on his feet, he crossed the room and then started to drag in a large trunk, seemingly having a little less difficulty moving that. Once the trunk was placed beside the table, he crouched down, opening it and pulled out lots and lots of papers, which he then spread out onto the table.

Once he seemed pleased with the chaotic mess he'd settled it all in, he walked over to the window, and it is only then that I realized he must have been bringing objects into the room before that table as I could see he'd placed many different instruments by the window. Standing there, he looked down at them thoughtfully before picking one of them up and then returning to the table, eyes fixed on one specific piece of paper. Blowing his hair out of his face with no real success, he then propped the violin under his chin and started playing...

It _hurt_. That noise. I didn't...like it. It was so beautiful, but it was really hurting me now. I remembered how to hold it, what it felt like to pull the bow across the strings and the vibrations you could feel in your fingers as you held it. Didn't he know I wanted him to talk and not make noise with the violin? Reaching out my hand, I tightened it into a fist and _pulled_, causing all four strings to tighten along the bridge before each one snapped violently. No more noise. I wanted his voice.

His body jumped up in surprise and he quickly pulled the instrument away from his chin so he could look at it. "Okay..." He drawled out, placing the instrument carefully onto the table, "So either you got damaged during travel, or I am a little too strong." Relaxing, as his voice was just perfect, I waited to see what he would do now. Please talk more. I felt better than I could remember and he should just really talk all the time. I wanted to ask where he came from and how long he was going to stay. No one ever stayed very long and I despite my anger at the intrusions, did miss them when they left.

I decided to get a closer look at him. Relaxing myself and floating down to hover a few feet above his shoulders, I studied him. Using my hand, I gently gestured at his face, causing his hair to move away from his eyes to get a better look. They reminded me of the sky.

"Hellfire!" He shrieked, ducking down in a squat, hiding his head beneath his arms. "No!" I then heard him say, "I'm not going to let those tales scare me. I am not afraid. There's nothing here. I am alone." Still, I could see him trembling, and he seemed quite comfortable hiding like that. "It was wind. Just wind. Had to be wind. Part of my double door is missing, it can only be wind."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. It was just me. I was a lot like the wind. Except I could only be here; never able to leave like the wind. But it hurt again. He wasn't alone. I was here. Looking at the violin, I felt a pang of guilt for having broken _all_ his strings. I could have only broken one and he would have stopped. Oops. But! He talked again and I liked that. I wouldn't try and touch him again at least. He didn't seem to like that. What was his name? And why was he here? I'd have to stick around and watch him so I didn't miss a chance to hear his voice and maybe I'd figure out how this boy came to be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion - A couple of days later<strong>

Smacking my lips, I blinked my eyes a couple of times as I woke, smiling when the sunlight was streaming through the window. I didn't mind the lack of curtains. Snuggling into my pillow as I figured a couple of more minutes could never hurt, I grabbed the edge of my blanket and-

Frowning, I sat up, staring down at my blanket. "What are you doing here?" I asked it. "This is the fifth time you've ended up here, while I normally never sleep with a blanket." I accused. It didn't answer, naturally, and after a moment I quickly kicked it off me and the bed. I just slept really well here... That had to be it. I hadn't slept this well in a long time, that was very true, so maybe I just couldn't remember pulling the blanket over me in my sleepy state.

Nodding, I moved out of the bed. "Very good, I like that explanation." I told myself, hitching up my pants as I wobbled my way out of the bedroom and up the stairs that led into the large foyer where I'd set up my table and instruments.

This was the least damaged part of the entire manor, all the walls and ceilings were intact, the windows too, which apparently was a luxury in this place I shouldn't take for granted. There were lots of them, meaning a lot of light during the day, which was important as I still hadn't figured out how to make the lamps work.

The entire electrical system had fried, and while I'd gone back to the city center of this small town and asked for an electrician and plumber to work on the place...

"This house is not haunted!" I shouted like I did every morning. "They're all a bunch of whacked out nut jobs." I patted the chimney, because I liked that chimney a lot, it was the only source of heat I had in this place. I'd had a little bit of trouble handling the ax to cut wood for it, but after some exploring, trying to find the tallest tower for reception, I'd landed in some sort of cave where I'd not only found lots, and lots of dusty wine bottles, but also a very high stack of dry wood that had made my day. Granted, it took me ten minutes to find my way back to that place and haul the logs up to the chimney, but it was a lot safer than me handling an ax.

Barefoot, I walked down the stairs that led to a narrow, but cozy, kitchen and when my feet hit the cold tiles, I reminded myself that I should have Riku send me over some slippers as I'd forgotten mine. I'd gotten a hold of him when I'd gone to town to buy food that didn't need to be refrigerated and buckets to put in the hallway in order to catch the rain that went through the ceiling. He'd of course pointed out how I should go back home what with the fact that I didn't have electricity.

Then he'd asked me about the bathroom, but I'd been happy to tell him that there was one bathroom out of the six I'd found in the manor that was in working order. All right, so I couldn't take a shower that lasted longer than five minutes, or else it would turn into a very icy cold one, but at least it allowed me to stay clean! And it wasn't so bad to do my laundry in the sink... Or-

Groaning, I pulled my cabinet open. "Who am I kidding? This sucks..." And then another one of my many occurring frowns placed itself on my face. "Where's my bread?" I was so sure I'd put it in this one... Peeking around the room, I shuffled over to the next, pulling that one over. "My jam!" I shouted in outrage, whirling around, intent on kicking over a chair, but my anger faded when I saw that my bread and jam were settled on the small round table, the chair pulled out.

My eye twitched. "Why don't I remember half the stuff I do?" I started laughing softly, which then grew a bit louder, and then maybe slightly hysterical as I felt the need to grab my chest and try and see if I was going to have a heart attack soon.

Falling back against the counter, I inhaled deeply, exhaling loudly, eyes pinned on the bread and the jam. "Okay, just..." I pointed a stern finger their way. "Stay where you are!" And then I quickly rushed out of the kitchen, back up into the foyer and instead of going back down to my bedroom, I took the circling stairs that went up. I was going to find that very high tower with reception, even if it killed me!

But before I crashed my way into the hallway, I stopped dead in my tracks. "I need to get my phone first." Annoyed, I turned on my heel, intent on going down to my bedroom to grab the phone off the nightstand, but froze when I felt a whoosh of air rush passed me. That had happened more than I was comfortable with.

"There's no such thing as ghosts." I ground out, stepping down the stairs. "This house is not haunted." Yes! Good! "I am brave and will not let my own insanity get the best of me!"

* * *

><p><strong>After the long search of the highest tower (maybe twenty minutes tops).<strong>

"Riku, you were right, mom dropped me onto my head when I was a baby, my brain shook, and now I'm the crazy and insane result as a consequence." I looked nervously around the tower, managing to store away the freaky for a split second as I admired the beautiful view the small window offered me up here. Miles and miles of mountains and trees. I could see the town, it was a tiny spot far, far in the horizon, but I could see it.

"Zexion, calm down. You are not crazy. You just live in the creepiest house on the planet, that no one will ever visit. Congratulations." Riku drawled, not giving me any sympathy. "Anyways, why do you think you're crazy?"

I blinked, "Really? You're asking me? Usually you're the one to assure me I am." Rolling my eyes, I felt myself shiver again at the spookiness of this place. "I have a ghost for a roommate, Riku." I declared. There, I'd said it out loud. There had to be a presence in this place, had to be or else I had to admit I had gone mad, and that just seemed a silly thing to do.

"I'm sorry. Say that again. I think you broke up. Now, who is your roommate? I thought you wanted to be left along?"

I cursed the reception. "My roommate is-" What was that? Turning back around towards the window, I then screamed my lungs out in fear. "GHOST!" Tripping backwards, the phone flew out of my hands, and through the fear I managed to register that I'd tossed it out of the window, the device going straight through the... ghost...

An answering scream sounded in the empty tower, echoing and reverberating with mine. "GHOST? WHERE?" The...ghost or thing or whatever had been sitting on the window ledge moved, almost seeming to jump away from me.

"Are you kidding me? Why are_ you_ screaming?" My voice high in pitch, "You're the ghost!" I scrambled back for good measure, my back hitting a wall.

"What?" He, I am assuming it was a he, paused for a moment. "No, wait. You can _see _me? _I'm_ the ghost? Well, that's funny." It stopped moving away, and now it moved closer.

My eyes we're practically popping out, "Don't move closer! I already have issues with humans coming near my personal space, I'm sure you can do the math and figure out how I feel when it comes to things that aren't supposed to be real trying to invade it!"

"Hey!" It sounded indignant. "I'm _real_. And you invaded my space, but I wasn't mean about it." But it stopped moving closer. "And you're in my tower, you know. And you screamed at me and scared me. I don't like it when you scream."

"Oh, right, I scared you..." I muttered out, staring as this wasn't a blurry ghost anymore, I could actually see facial expressions and what he looked like... He looked a tad grey, but he wasn't completely colorless either. "Forgive me for having forgotten my manners, I don't exactly communicate a lot with your kind." I stuttered out, trying to get back up on my feet, but my legs weren't ready for that yet. My sarcasm was back though.

"Really?" Cocking his head to the side, he moved closer, ignoring my earlier command. "So, have you seen other, er, ghosts? How do you say your name? How long are you going to be staying? Are you a student? How old are you?"

I blinked at the many questions. "That's okay..." I told myself. "I'm going to answer those questions and be nice in case you'll hurt me if I don't, but even that's okay because," I got back up on my feet, not failing this time, "See, I'm going to wake up soon. So, I can do this, I'll be nice and forego being your lunch until I wake up." Panicking, I was panicking. "Please don't eat me..."

"I don't think I can eat you. And I wouldn't want to. You are just a kid and you deserve to live a really really long time." He sounded sad for a moment, but then he perked up. Which is weird to describe a ghost doing. "And you aren't sleeping. I've seen you sleep and you aren't right now. You should really fall asleep with your blanket on. Cause you sometimes get cold here." He paused. "And I think you should cut your hair. I can't ever see both eyes."

I let out a nervous giggle, "Cut my hair? Right, yes, of course, I'll do that, just-" I lifted a finger, using my other hand to place on my stomach as I quickly moved over to the window, throwing up spectacularly over the edge, coughing out my dinner from last night.

"I think you just threw up on your talking box." His voice was actually getting clearer, or maybe it was because he'd come closer to look out the window next to me. The ghost sounded concerned. "Are you okay? Should I get you some tea?"

Talking box? I spat out the remnants. Oh, my phone. "Err, tea..." Yes! He'd leave me alone, and then I could get away without him noticing. "Yes, I'd love some tea!" I squeaked out, eyes fixed on the door, hoping I'd make it there really, really soon. I wanted my mother. Hell, even Riku at this point.

"Okay! I will make your tea." The ghost seemed happy now, fluidly jumping up, but then floated over towards the door. "And then, you should rest. I don't think you should be throwing up." And then, he disappeared through the door, which was odd as I thought ghosts could go through walls.

Wiping my mouth, I straightened, and then counted to ten to make sure he'd gone all the way down before I rushed over to the door myself, stepping out onto the stairs, and looking over the railing. I saw him vanish through the door at the bottom that led back to the hallway that would ultimately take you to the kitchen. While I had no idea how he was going to boil water in the first place, I figured that I wouldn't have much time, so...

Not thinking too much about anything at all, I thundered down the stairs, my breathing really quick and my stomach still slightly upset as I went through the opposite door the ghost had gone through. Looking over my shoulder real quick, I was glad to spot no presence before I focused on getting past the double doors, from which one of them was missing, and then get the hell off this property to never, ever, ever return.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx<strong>

He wanted tea! And he was going to let me get him some. He could _see_ me. I was so happy because now he could talk to _me_ and he would answer all my questions. I looked around the kitchen, remembering how he had made his tea. His tea was different than what I remember tea being, but after moving the right things around, I proudly put the little bag thing inside the hot water.

"Hey-" I stopped. Huh, I still did not know his name, so I couldn't call him to come down. But I could take the tea back up to him. I would just need to concentrate. I held my hands out, letting the cup hover above my palms and I started up to the tower. It was a lot easier than I'd thought because I was so happy that he was talking to me. "I'm coming in now with your tea. And I must know your name." I said as I floated his tea into the tower. "Here you go-oh." Hey, where was he?

"Hey! Where did you go? Hey?" I carefully set his tea down and thought I'd better look for him. He was sick and he could be lost. I know I'd gotten lost a lot in the beginning. Floating through the walls, I kept calling out 'Hey' every once in a while, listening for his voice.

After the top floors, I started to get worried and checked back into the kitchen cause maybe he went in there and I missed it. "Hey! Where _are_ you?" Did he...leave? That wasn't very nice if he did. And I still didn't know his name or why he was here, or how old he was. And if he left, I couldn't follow him and ask him again. The house or something wouldn't let me leave, which wasn't fair because I wanted to talk to that boy.

Everybody else got to leave, but I had to be stuck here and now that I finally had someone who was talking to me and not making me hurt with the noise, he left. No, that really wasn't nice. I floated to the door and stared at it. Stupid door. I didn't want to look at it anymore, so I floated back to my tower, wishing that I could drink the tea I'd made.

It wasn't too long after, while I was making use of my concentration and mind, trying to make the tea keel over, but not quite, letting it dance on the edge out of pure boredom... that I heard a door creak at the bottom of my tower.

"Ehm, Sir Ghost? Are you still there?" A pause, "Hello?"

"I'm up here!" The tea sloshed suddenly, and I quickly pushed it all back into the cup. He should probably not drink that though. Making up my mind, I tossed it out the window. "Should I come down there?"

"No, sudden movements might scare me again." I could hear him say, his footsteps moving up the stairs and it wasn't long before the door opened, his head popping into the tower. "I apologize for leaving." He said, his voice shaky as his eyes scanned over me.

I smiled, remembering not to move even though I wanted to. "But you came back. I'm sorry for scaring you. And I had to throw your tea away." Maybe he'd stay longer this time, as long as I remembered not to scare him. I looked down at my hands, seeing nothing scary about them. I could almost see through them, so what was scary about that?

He let out that nervous laughter again, only this time he didn't throw up afterwards. "I-" He gulped, "I wanted to run away and never come back, but then I remembered that I left all my things here..." He stared at my hands like I had. "And you can't be that scary of a ghost if you offered me tea. Ghosts aren't supposed to offer tea." He frowned, "You can move, just... don't make boogie noises or flail your arms too quickly in that way ghosts do when scaring people."

"I don't like to scare people." I said, but then cringed. "Well, I don't want to scare you. You are the nicest boy to ever stay here and I don't want you to leave." His name. I wanted to know his name. "What is your _name_? I think I have seen it written, but how do you _say_ it?"

He watched me warily, but I could see a hint of curiosity hidden behind the slight fear... "Zexion." He said softly, "What's your name?"

"My name? I have a name." Didn't I? I could feel it, almost say it. That thing that people used to call others. His was Zexion. Which was wonderful and I looked at him to just admire how he fit his name. But what was _my_ name? "My name is...Demyx. Yes! That's _my_ name!" I wanted to jump up, but I'd promised to behave. Looking at him, staring into those 'sky' eyes, I laughed in relief. "My name is Demyx."

* * *

><p>AN: Four chapters total to look forward to!:D:D:D:D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Alice: Here is where the M rating kicks in. It's light though, so no worries ;) - Reyaa: Hai people! Alice is super busy, so I'll be uploading the chapters every Saturday from now on. Quick note on that. What with having a busy schedule myself as I'm working all the freaking time, got exams coming up and am working on expanding my art portfolio, I won't be able to reply to reviews. Please don't let this stop you from writing them, as Alice and I loooove reviews! Since I will be reading them all, I propose that if you ever have questions or anything in the like, I'll reply to them in the A/N at the beginning of each chapter :) Otherwise, know that we are truly thankful for each review we get, we give you plenty of hugs and virtual chocolate chip cookies for them!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion - Three days later<strong>

Okay, so the overview on my current situation? There was a forgetful twenty something year old ghost guy roaming my manor, having claimed only the tower as his and allowing me to be owner of the rest of the place. Actually, he looked in his twenties, but he had to be older. Or like, he'd died at the age of twenty something. I didn't know when he'd died, and neither did he for that matter. Or _maybe _he didn't, it's not like I'd spent much time asking him questions or really talking to him because all I could do was stare... And stare... And some more staring.

Like right now, I was sitting at my small kitchen table, chewing absently on some toast with jam, that Demyx had of course put there even though I'd shoved it in the cabinet the day prior... Anyway, yes, food wasn't all that interesting anymore because floating a few steps away from me was my ghost roommate. And all I could do was stare at him. This was so not real, yet it was.

I'd pinched myself until I bruised to make sure. And every time I woke, there was that moment of 'see, it was just a dream', until I'd see him sink through my ceiling, wishing me a good morning and asking me if I'd slept well. And I couldn't respond, because staring is all I could do at this point. My brain wasn't functioning properly anymore. I'd lost complete control over my IQ I used to pride myself on. And I knew he was uncomfortable, and he tried to get me to talk, but I just...

"You're absolutely sure you're a ghost, right?" I asked for the hundredth time. "I mean, you're sure you're not just a crazy person who escaped from the mental institute and happens to harbor a fine talent in illusion, right?"

"Yes, I'm a ghost. I died here and now I get to be here and never leave." He answered absentmindedly. As I had been staring, he had been as well, but not as intently. He couldn't explain why he'd suddenly become visible, but apparently he'd been lurking near me ever since I'd moved in. "I think I may have been murdered." He shrugged.

"Murdered..." I repeated, frowning at him as I scanned him over. Usually in movies ghosts tended to sport the weapon they'd been killed with in a relatively thriller manner, but... I couldn't see an ax sticking out of his back, or a rope hanging loosely around his neck like a tie might. Nor was there any trace of blood or- "Hey, you're not wearing the same clothes I am." I realized.

He glanced down and seem surprised. His shirt was button up, but not in a style one would find in stores now. It was very loose on him as were his pants. I couldn't really tell if there was a color, but there weren't any visible holes.

"I suppose I am not. But I think I've been here a long time. I've never seen a talking box like the one you were using either. I wonder how much time has passed." His face was saddened, but not for long as he looked at me and smiled. "I like your clothes better than mine. They look very soft and comfortable."

Curiosity peeked, I let my chair grind over the ground as I shuffled it closer to the small table in order to lean onto it. "Can you change your appearance? Make your mouth really big, or, maybe a little bit less cartoon like and change your clothes? I saw that you can move stuff, but you can't touch them." I blinked, "Hey, are you the one that broke my violin?"

"Well, it was hurting me. I am sorry about breaking_ all_ of the strings. I should have only broken one." He said sheepishly. "And I can't change my clothes. And believe me, I _wish_ I could wear something besides this shirt. It was filthy before I died and I can't get over the idea that I'm always covered in dirt and sweat." Standing, he lifted his arms and turned around and gave me a full view of his appearance.

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it, you don't smell of anything at all and because of your grey complexion all around? Stains aren't exactly that visible." If only I had some information source, then I could look up the time of when those clothes were worn... But internet was not something I could have here. "And that was a cellphone, a phone without cord." I explained the 'talking box' as he called it. I watched him some more, because, well, he was right there and I couldn't seem to stop. This was so surreal... "Would you be terribly offended if I told you the word 'murder' inspired me to write a song?" Yes! Music! I had to focus on that... It's why I was here in the first place. Now if the Ghost would just stop breaking my instruments, I could continue with that.

"A song? About me?" He put his hand over heart in surprise. "So you are a composer then. I thought you were a student at first. Because you're so small." Walking over to the small window in the kitchen, he floated up so that he was looking out. "I couldn't be offended for inspiring music. I...used to play and sing in taverns. I think I used to travel and play."

"I'm not _that_ small." I said indignantly, but then just as soon focused on something else, "You must have been traveling as you have a British accent, and we're not in England. This is the Pyrenees, mountains on the border of France and Spain." Pursing my lips, I tilted my head, trying to gauge his response to all this. "It's two thousand and eleven, Demyx."

"Two thousand and eleven what?" His stare was completely blank.

"The year." I clarified. "From your clothes I can tell you must have lived a long, long time ago. I don't know when exactly because I'm not into fashion, and so don't know its history." I gave a light shrug, "But I'm genius enough to know you're not from my time period, so you must have been killed many years ago." Couldn't quite believe I was talking to a ghost still, I was getting better at it, but I don't think I'd ever truly just... be okay with it. My eye still felt the need to twitch. He didn't scare me any longer though, so I suppose that was a start, and I needed that start, because while this place was a dump, it was my dump and the one remote place I'd found far away enough from my family and the world so I could just... work on my music. And I'd settled in. Once Zexion nested, he very well intended to stay until the job was complete.

"I was born in eighteen...something. Pretty sure it was eighteen eighty something? Ugh, I just can't remember!" He sounded frustrated now and I could imagine the reason. If it was that long ago, he must have been here almost a hundred years by now. He turned towards me and shrugged. "I don't remember where I am from. But I don't think I speak French so you are right about England." He gave me an intent look. "Where are you from? Your accent is funny."

"Montana. It's in America." It was kind of funny that I'd left those mountains to go to these. "I was getting on my brother's nerves, he said I was starting one of my musician melt downs again and that I needed to get out and breathe some foreign air to inspire me." I grinned, "I don't think a haunted house up in European mountains is what he had in mind for me, but I'm twenty, I can do what I want, when I want."

Now I was just rambling and mainly complaining about my situation, "I write music, you know? And I wrote it so well, that people said I was to become one of the youngest and most accomplished composers in our time. I almost did, but in order to make that work in a long run, I actually have to write more music, and that..." I tapped my temple, wrinkling my nose, "Is actually a lot harder than I thought it would be. The first piece I wrote just jumped me and I could barely keep up with the speed of it all, but now..."

I slumped back in my chair, groaning, "Maybe I was destined to compose only one piece and that's it..." Sighing, I looked back at Demyx, "But my problems aren't nearly as bad as yours, I mean, I didn't get murdered..."

He shrugged. "I don't even remember how or when it happened. It doesn't really seem that important in the long run. Do you think...maybe I could hear your music? It's been so long since I've gotten to listen to anything new." A sheepish smile crossed his face. "I promise that I won't break anymore strings on any instruments. And didn't you say that you thought about writing more?"

"Well," I got up, "I get ideas all the time, doesn't mean they actually work out." Turning to leave and take the stairs up to the foyer, I then paused, looking at him curiously, "Can you..." I licked my lips nervously, "move through walls?" I asked, hoping I wasn't offending any ghost protocols in subject of conversation. I knew he could, as every morning he'd come through my ceiling, but he always surprised me, never actually giving me much time to see him do it...

"I can move through anything." He replied, and smiled at me. "You don't have to be scared of me. I have nothing to hide so you can ask anything you would like." Moving, but using his legs so he almost appeared to be walking on the floor, he asked, "Would you like to see it? And I can move stuff around if you want." He stopped right in front of the wall, his hand hovering in front of it and gave me a questioning look. "As long as you promise not to faint or anything..."

"Pff! I'm not the one that screamed like a girl when the whole ghost thing was revealed." I waved my hand at him, telling him through that gesture to go on and do it, "I still can't believe you weren't aware you were the ghost."

Amazingly, despite his grey colored skin, I could see that his cheeks darkened. "Well, no one has ever been able to see me! How was I supposed to know that there wasn't some other ghost haunting this place and hiding from me? Okay, ready?" I nodded, hoping that ghosts didn't have the ability to smell the excitement I was feeling. This was unbelievable, but now that I'd had time to stare all I want and sleep off the initial shock... Demyx may turn out to be the only real true adventure I'd have in my entire life. While Riku was actually more the adventure seeker and daredevil in our family, and I'd never really thought I'd want something extraordinary to happen to me, but now that it was...

"I'm ready." Without waiting a second longer, Demyx pushed his hand forward and stepped through the wall. It seemed to swallow him, leaving nothing behind. A few seconds passed and suddenly his hand appeared from out of the wall, and he quickly stepped back though, looking me over and assuring him that I hadn't passed out.

"What did you think?"

"Well, it's exciting, but the thrill doesn't stick around too long." I offered. He walked through a wall... Amazing, but, yeah, now what? "What else can you do?"

"Well, I can move things around, break things." He gave me an apologetic look. "Pretty much anything a living person can do. But I can't feel anything and if I tried to touch you?" He lifted a hand and put it next to my face, silently asking to touch me.

Personal space! "Okay..." What? "You can." Ignoring my mind, I darted my eyes from his face to his hand, feeling nervous as he brought his fingers closer. They drew closer and suddenly they were pushing right through me, giving me a feeling of slight electricity, but surprisingly, there was no coldness like I'd thought. He drew his hand away, a sad smile on his face.

"I didn't feel anything. Did you?"

"Not nothing, but, I didn't feel you." I murmured, reaching out with my hand to let my fingers go through his chest, frowning as I could still see my arm, Demyx's usual slight transparency become more prominent. "Maybe..." I started, gently retrieving my hand and looking up at him, "Maybe I can help you remember. I feel like I should help you somehow... All I know about ghosts comes from books and movies, and although not always in the same context, it always comes down to the fact that people become ghosts after their death when they have some sort of unfinished business." I wondered what his eye color was... They couldn't be too dark, as the grey I was seeing wasn't. "Since you can't leave here and don't remember a lot of things, maybe I can lend you a hand in that area."

"What would happen to me then?" His face didn't have the happy look I was sort of hoping for, almost like he didn't want to move on. "And how do I remember what happened to me?"

"I-" I frowned, "I don't know... But, don't you want to leave this place? Being immortal and confined to one house sounds awfully tiring..."

He shrugged, crossing his legs so he was not seeming to sit in the air in front of me, his hands resting on his legs. "It's not so bad here. Sometimes when it's winter, the wild animals will come visit." His eyes lit up. "This one time, there was a family of foxes!"

"Okay!" My eyes widened, "Yeah, see, I'm flesh, blood and bone, wild animals are in no way cute to me, they'll eat me." I reminded him and myself too. "I'm going to have to think about getting this place fixed..." Dammit. Scratching my head, I thought about how much that would cost me. "Ugh, maybe I should just move again..."

"No!" He yelled desperately, almost close to tears. "Please don't! I'll help you! I can move anything, I've never tried fixing things, but I'm sure I could do it. I even know what happened to the other front door! Just, please." Dropping his eyes to the floor, he whispered. "Please don't leave."

Woah... "Okay, it's okay Demyx, just breathe." FACE. PALM. "Or, you know, do the thing ghosts do to calm down." I almost reached out to pat him on the shoulder, but, I couldn't... He couldn't touch anything and he'd made it clear he hadn't talked to anyone in very long. Although we hadn't done the official math, by long I knew it meant years. I loved to retreat and cut myself off from the world, but... "I'll stay." I murmured. I didn't know how long, because one thing was for sure, I couldn't stay as long as he could. I'd die in the meantime... And I didn't want to die here. "But you need to allow me to help you remember, okay?"

"Okay! You can help me! But I can help you too." Smiling now, his emotions seemed to almost jump around, he put his legs back down and put his hand out. "We can pretend to shake on it." He was stranger than anyone I'd ever met... And that was putting the ghost thing aside. I smiled, reaching out with my hand and letting my palm hover inches away from his.

"Just don't leave the scissors on my nightstand anymore, I'm not cutting my hair."

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx - A few weeks later<strong>

I could hardly believe that Zexion had been her for almost two months now. Two months of having interaction with someone real, someone that I didn't want to scare away. Almost unbelievable. And he was going to stay! As long as he could, I hope. If he never left, I'd be happy. After talking to him and hearing him say that he needed to get the house in better condition, I'd suddenly remembered exactly what you were supposed to do when the lights and other things didn't work.

_"There's a big button in the basement that turns everything on!"_ I'd told him, then floated down to push it for him. Apparently, everything had turned on all of a sudden and scared him, but it was okay now. He could actually make real food and not just tea and toast over the kitchen fireplace.

And then, after finding out that everything wasn't as bad as it had looked, he started to buy things to put into his kitchen. He put in something that would heat his water so his shower wasn't so cold. I wasn't sure about that because he'd told me I wasn't allowed in there while he was getting clean. I'd shrugged, having already peeked before he could see me.

While he was having stuff delivered, I'd gone out to the barn and gotten the big front door from where it was leaning and put it back on. Now the house looked better and no more wild animals would come inside. Even though I'd tried to tell him that foxes don't eat people.

Now, when you walked inside, there were lights to turn on, and there were a few chairs and things so Zexion could sit down. I really liked his music room. I'd shown him a big room with giant windows and he'd started setting everything up in there. He'd let me hang new curtains and light bulbs that he couldn't reach and that way he hadn't had to get a ladder. Which was good because the ladder in the barn was broken and currently a nest for some pigeons.

There were a lot of fireplaces, but when I got bored, especially when he was sleeping, I would go out back and chop some firewood for him. He smiled a lot now, and he would even talk to me about anything I would ask. And even though it was hard for me to play an instrument, he would play and sometimes I would sing along.

He bought a new cellular phone, and he talked to it a lot. Apparently, there was another person on the end, his brother Riku. He talked to him a lot. Not that I was jealous. Well, not much. Okay, it was annoying sometimes when he would talk to Riku. Especially when he talked about me and Riku kept telling him I wasn't real. I was soooo real. Meanie. I glanced over at Zexion, who was pacing in the tower while I was changing the light bulbs. He was talking to Riku right now.

"Yes, I'll repeat it as many times as you need me, because the fact that Demyx is a ghost won't change. He is a ghost." Pause. "Seriously, Riku, why won't you believe me?" Another pause, "I know it's unbelievable, but I swear, I'm not lying!" Yet another pause. "I don't care if you tell mom! You know what, bring her here and she'll see it for herself." Zexion pulled the phone away after a moment, frowning. "Dem!" He whispered, "Don't move so far away, I get better reception when you're near, remember?" He waved me over. "Please?"

Smiling, I moved closer, always my favorite place to be. I could be far away and still change light bulbs so I went over and hovered above the ground with my legs crossed in the air again at about his height. He smiled, patting his own shoulder, which meant that he was actually patting mine in thanks, but since we couldn't touch, he just did it this way to let me know.

"No, Riku, don't you do it!" He groaned, "Yes, hi Sora..." Apparently Sora was Riku's girlfriend, and she talked a lot. I scowled, not liking when more than one person talked to Zexion on the phone. They kept him on there forever and since he slept and I didn't, there was already a lot of time in the day where I didn't get to talk to him. I'd noticed lately that the more I talked to Zexion, the more I'd started remember about who I was.

My name was Demyx James. And I was born on the 7th of December 1889 in a small village on the coast of England. I couldn't remember the name of it yet, but Zexion said that he'd get me a map so I could find out where I was born. I know that I'd fallen in love with my first boy when I was 14. I don't remember anything about him, but that was bad, right? I wasn't supposed to like boys. It was a sin. Well, at least that's what the priests would say. I thought that they were just being stingy.

"Only you, Sora, would ask me if my ghost friend is fuckable." Zexion said, doing a double take before peeking my way, blushing furiously and turning his back towards me as he continued to mutter into the phone.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, moving in front of Zexion, not understanding what they were talking about. "I don't want to be fuckable! She better not know any other ghosts!" No, no, no. No one else was allowed to come into the house, ghost or not.

Zexion grimaced and chuckled at the same time as he pulled the phone away from his ear, "Sora is a man." He paused a round of cursing seemed to come from the phone after his words. "You mistaking him for a woman being the reason he's shouting obscenities right now." Before I could respond, Zexion put the phone close to his mouth, "Bye, bye family!" And then he turned the device off, to my great pleasure. "And he didn't plan on setting you up with another ghost..." He laughed at that, softly, "He just asked me if I thought you were good looking, ehm, do-able?" His cheeks were really red again, "Someone I'd be willing to have sex with?" He added for an explanation.

I blinked. "Someone..._you _would have sex with? You'd have sex with," I gulped now, feeling my face flush. "Another man? Are you allowed to do that?"

He sighed, "Oh dear, there's that awkward time period difference again. Okay, Demyx?" He started off slowly, rubbing his forearm, not to rub his own forearm, but to show me he was rubbing mine right now in a reassuring way. "In 2011 two men can be with one another, without it being a sin. Well, the church doesn't approve, but homosexuals aren't hunted down with pitchforks and burnt at the stake any longer." He paused, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "No, wait, those are witches. But! You get my point. Homosexual is okay. I'm going to need you to be okay with it, because I am gay. Not jolly, but gay as in, I like men. And if you aren't okay with it, then that will put a serious tamper in our friendship."

I shook my head, amazed and not quite sure what to say. "I don't care. But wait. If Sora is a man...does that mean Riku and him are?" I raised my eyebrows, intrigued by this. So _much_ had changed since I'd been alive and it made me feel a pang of unhappiness that I would never be able to enjoy that kind of relationship without being ostracized. At least I knew that since Zexion had never said anything about it, _he_ at least did not have someone...he had sex with.

"Yes, they are." Zexion confirmed, "Riku and Sora have been together for nearly ten years now, been happily married during five of those." He smiled quickly, "When I don't live with my parents, I stay with them. Sora used to always say he'd won the lottery meeting my brother. They were eighteen when they met. Anyway, he actually won the _real_ lottery, that's where you play a game and can win a whole lot of money, for real." He continued, "They bought a really big house, and they got a room there for me." And then he shrugged, "But now I'm here. Are you okay? I know you always get a bit confused after hearing about some big change that happened throughout the years after your..." He never liked to say I was dead.

I tapped my finger against my chin. It was weird, I couldn't touch anything, but when I touched my body, I felt solid to myself. "The lottery sounds weird, but they sound happy." Ten years living with a man that you could love and be with. I looked at Zexion, already knowing that I'd almost be satisfied with being a ghost if he never left. He made being stuck here almost okay.

"They are..." Zexion agreed, his voice sounding a little off, "It's hard to find that." He cleared his throat, trying very hard to smooth over the wince that wanted to appear on his face. "I don't think I ever will. But that's okay, music holds my heart in the end."

"You're music is amazing, Zexion." I said, wishing that I could put my arm around his shoulder. He shouldn't be sad for not having someone. I wanted him to be happy, but I also didn't want there to be someone else besides him ever living here. It was selfish to want that, but I could keep it to myself. I shook myself out of those thoughts and looked around. "All the lights are changed in here. What is next on your list?" He'd made a list, putting everything in order of what he wanted done. Some things he'd need people to come out and fix and I wasn't sure what he was going to do about those things. He said that he couldn't get anyone to come out.

"Well, you taped plastic bags over the holes in the roofs to keep the rain from coming in, electricity is back in order, we've made enough rooms livable. I managed to convince my brother to purchase me heaters, sheets, kitchen supplies and many other things via the internet, which will then be delivered here in the next couple of weeks. Hmm..." He thought it over, "I think we're pretty much done fixing up all we could." He smiled, "We make a pretty good team."

I only nodded as I felt happiness saturate my entire being. How could he do that? I'd never done any of the things that needed to be done before, but he would tell me exactly what to do, and somehow, I'd figure it out. He was so smart.

"Then what should we do? Unless it's time for you to practice and compose?" As much as I wanted to be in the same room as him when he was working, I thought he might have an easier time if I wasn't hovering right there. Plus, he usually had headphones on after he worked with a specific instrument. And sometimes he just sat and wrote stuff out longhand. It was very hard to sit still and not look over his shoulder.

"Show me your hands." He said, not answering my question and from the look on his face I could tell he'd been thinking about something. I only hesitated a moment before setting my feet to sit on the floor and standing in front of him to hold up my hands.

He looked them over, and then nodded with a smile, "You aren't married." He then tilted his gaze up at me. It was really funny when he stared at me that way, because he'd always fiddle with his fingers, as if he wanted to give me a pat on the shoulder, or touch me in some kind of sympathetic gesture, but he couldn't, and it seemed to frustrate him a little bit. Or maybe upset him. "You're not wearing a ring. I was just wondering after we talked about Riku and Sora."

"I...never had anyone like that." I put my hands down and as always when I felt that familiar ache that I wanted someone to fill, I went and stood by the window to stare outside. "It wasn't something that could be done when I was alive, but I don't think I could have been with someone like that anyways." He was...gay. He would understand, but it was hard as I'd never told a living soul about what had actually made me become a traveling minstrel. "I fell in love with a boy once, you know." I turned to look at him, hoping he would understand. "He was in the village about a day's journey from me and I only saw him during festivals or something like that. But one year, he just stopped coming. And I finally made up my mind to go and find him, but I couldn't." I rubbed my head. "I don't remember why."

"That's okay, don't push, you always get a ghost headache when you pressure yourself to remember." Zexion said, "Maybe start by remembering his name?"

"His name? It was...David. David Gates. And he was older than me." It hadn't been a lot, but he was already considered a man of the village and had been sought as a husband by many of the girls in the surrounding villages. "I think, just a few years older than me. He was very kind, but didn't speak much." I became flustered as I looked at Zexion. I didn't want to tell him about it. It seemed wrong somehow. Almost as if I was being unfair, but I wasn't sure to whom.

Zexion's eyebrows knitted together for a moment as he thought, "Ehm, would you like me to find out what happened to him?" He looked down at the ground, seemingly bothered by something but he didn't let it drag on to long as he then smiled up at me. "The internet can give us a lot of information on anything. All I have to do is call Riku and he'll have an answer by tomorrow."

A part of me was really curious to know what had happened to David, but the bigger part of me was scared to. And not only that, I was so torn about it. I didn't want Zexion to think that I was missing him. I mean, I was missing that part of my life, but the more I remembered about the traveling I'd done after knowing David, I realized that I'd mostly moved on from him. What if Zexion thought I'd rather be where ever David was than where he was? But didn't I owe myself to have closure to my life? He'd been a big part of it.

"I think...I'd like to know. If only so that I may understand what made him disappear in the first place. I know that I was not searching for him when I came to this house, that much I remember."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll make the call."

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion - A few days later<strong>

_"Does that feel good?" His body was covering my own, moving against me roughly, my ass clenching tightly around him. Moaning loudly, I felt the orgasm rip its way out of me..._

Gasping, I sat up in the bed, panting loudly as I grabbed the edge of the blanket, pulling it away so I could look down between my legs. Nooooo... I was going to kill Sora.

"This is so NOT happening!" I shrieked eyes wide as I tried to wipe away the proof that was my wet dream. "This is beyond surreal, I can't-" How could I have the hots for my ghost roommate? We couldn't even touch! Groaning, I flopped back in the bed, grabbing the pillow so I could try and smother myself with it. "Of course this is happening to me, I always have to find myself in the most bizarre situations available on the whole planet, because god just doesn't want to give me a break, he must hate me... He has too. Not cool. Not fair!" I screamed into the pillow.

"I'm here! I'm sorry! I was all the way up in the tower, and so when I heard you scream my name, I needed a couple of minutes to get down from there!" Demyx was suddenly floating down through the ceiling, his voice worried. Flinging the pillow across the room, I propped myself up onto my elbows, glad to see the blanket was covering me before frowning at Demyx.

"I didn't call yo-" I froze. Yes I did... In my dream... "Oh god, this is embarrassing." I muttered, probably furiously red by now as I moved to get out of the bed, dragging the blanket along with me so I could wrap it around me. "Hi Demyx!" I squeaked. "How are you today?" I knew why I'd had a wet dream about him. Sora may have triggered the attraction I felt for him by saying the words, but I suppose it had to have been there before. It's not like I could really blame me... I mean, for a dead guy he was really sorta hot.

He blinked. "Well, I'm fine, but are you okay? You sounded sort of, I don't know, in pain? Did you need me to get you some of those painkillers?"

"Believe me, I wasn't in pain, so a 'no' on the painkillers." Gulping, I shuffled my way to the exit, "I'm just going to go take a shower and I will see you... later." Later being the moment I could get my head back straight on my shoulders and remind myself that I could not go down that road. I should not let myself be attracted to him anymore. I had to return to the friends and only friends status, because I wasn't stupid, I knew what I was like. I didn't do one night stands, not that that would be a possibility between me and Demyx, but still, the consequence would be the same. I'd fall for a guy I couldn't have, whether he was real and harboring fears of commitment, or a ghost I could never touch. And although a wet dream didn't have to mean a lot, I knew that in my case it would only be the beginning to feelings that would grow into so much more.

And even if Demyx weren't a ghost, would he even be attracted to me in return? I wasn't going to ask him, I was too shy to come right out with it, that was for sure, and even if I wasn't, since he was in fact a ghost, I just...

Halting in the door frame, I turned to look at Demyx, who was staring after me, most likely wondering why I'd gotten up on the awkward foot today. Cause I had behaved awkwardly. If he was still here... As a ghost, something I believed not to be possible, then everything else I believed to be surreal could actually not be unbelievable. I had promised him I would stay and help him remember what unfinished business he had, and I wasn't going to break that promise as over these last many weeks, he had really become my friend and I couldn't just pack up and go now. But I also knew that if I was going to keep hanging around, smothering the attraction would only become harder. I'd lose contact with my brain and only end up thinking with my dick. I may be a genius, but even I had that flaw.

But! If I could bring him back to life... Then the attraction I felt for him wouldn't be bordering on the morbid, as, well, I'd had a wet dream where I was being fucked by a dead guy. No, a ghost, that just made it sound a little bit better. I think.

"Shower." I repeated, nodding his way before hitching up the blanket and returning on my way to the bathroom. It had to be possible right? If him as a spirit could give me better reception on my cellphone, then there had to be some mystical sort of way that would allow me to bring him back to the living. Determined, I decided to think on that a while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx<strong>

As I watched Zexion disappear into the bathroom, I couldn't help but reach my hand out, and ruffle his hair. Not enough for him to notice, but enough that I could feel that connection I longed for. Since finding out about Zexion's preferences, and coming to terms with my own when I'd remembered them, I'd secretly started to brush him in small ways. Pushing his hair a little, straightening his clothes as he sat down and stood up, and every night I tucked him in. I'd never gotten to be this close to anyone, not even David.

And that was another thing that I loved Zexion for. He'd called Riku, even though he knew it would involve a lot of explanations on his part, but he'd done it for me. And come to find out David had been apprenticed to a smith in some village I'd never heard of, and he'd married and had four kids. Zexion had even found some of his descendants that were still living. It had been hard to hear, but I looked at the records 'online' and I could see that things had worked out for him which made me happy.

What made it hard to see what had happened to David, was that I could easily see that happening to Zexion if I wasn't around. He could find someone now that this place was livable again and it would be so easy for him. He was smart and talented and so wonderful and I knew I was in love with him. It wasn't hard to see. I wondered if I'd been alive if I could have appealed to him. We shared a love of music, which was a plus, but then again. I was dead. Dead as a doornail.

And that made it hard to touch, to kiss, to ehm...have sex. Something I hadn't had in over 100 years. Because that's how long I'd been dead. At least, I was pretty sure that it was about 100 years. I know I hit my 20th birthday because I'd celebrated by becoming quite drunk and sleeping in someone's kitchen, only to wake up to shrieking the following morning.

It hadn't been my finest birthday, but at least I now knew my approximate age. Almost every day brought new memories, and with it, the almost truly painful knowledge that I would never have that again. I did the equivalent of a ghost shrug. It couldn't be helped. So now, while I was in love with an actual living person that I couldn't touch or feel or do anything with, I was regulated to peeping into his shower, hoping he wouldn't notice, or watching him sleep. Anything and everything was Zexion at this point, his whole person becoming a focus for me.

Waiting a few seconds to give him time to get fully undressed and the water turned on, I quietly moved through his bedroom wall and straight to the bathroom door. It was open, which it wasn't always, but now I actually had a good view of him. He hadn't bothered to buy something to cover the shower, thus enabling my watching of him. He was certainly beautiful to look at. When his hair was wet, it was a darker slate color, making his skin seem that much paler. I'd never truly seen a naked person besides him, only catching glimpse of naked skin in dim light. But I doubt that any could compare to him.

I watched with rapt fascination as Zexion lathered up with soap, a weird kind that was liquid, but created bubbles quite easily. He washed his chest, that had such fine hair on it, that it looked almost bare, then his shoulders and arms, defined with some muscle but not overly so. And finally, I saw him washing down below, which he normally did, but his hand didn't move away.

My eyes widened and I realized that he would be pleasuring himself this time around and in order to justify that I watched him bathe, I had refused so far to watch him do that while bathing. It was somehow too much to watch and not want to reveal myself. Staring one last time, I swept my eyes over his naked body and prepared to float back to my tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion<strong>

A shiver ran over me as I let my fingers tease the tip of my hardening dick. This was regular for me... A shower, my morning rub, teeth brushing and then breakfast before I'd either hang out with Demyx or work on my music, but today... I'd woken up in a fashion I hadn't in a long while, and the reason for it was still on my mind. And in this very room too, apparently.

Stilling my hands movement, I turned my head to look at Demyx when I'd caught him from the corner of my eye. I'd feel embarrassed or shy, but in this scenario it was really he who needed to justify his presence in the bathroom. I caught the flush on his cheeks, them turning a darker shade of grey, and I could also read an apology in his eyes, most likely for being here. I'm not sure why I wasn't asking him to leave though... I wanted to at first, as an initial response, but-

Biting onto my lower lip, I turned my gaze down to the tiled shower floor, not removing my hand from where it was, instead I continued where I'd stopped earlier, feeling my cheeks heat as I did so. I wanted him. While the wet dream had made that rather forcefully clear, I'd known it before. I hadn't liked finding out about this David guy, and the only reason I'd helped him find what had happened to him was to ease Demyx's mind. Because what he felt was important to me, more than my jealously apparently.

It was all very complicated what with the state Demyx was in. I wanted him to know, but I knew I wouldn't be able to tell him. While this situation wasn't exactly something that had run through my mind as an option, and even if it had, I wouldn't have had the guts to have made it happen, now that it was here, maybe I could just let it all happen and see how he'd react. If he were here for another reason than to catch a peek, and he were to confront me about not sending him away? I could always tell him that he was the one invading my privacy and play it off as that being the reason I didn't stop. At least I'd be able to write the rejection off as something other than him turning me down.

My lips parted as I was completely hard now, my breathing becoming heavier as I let my back connect with the shower wall, the water rushing down over my head and chest while my hips were struck out forward. I'd closed my eyes, not wanting to see him leave in case he did. Was he still here? I felt a familiar brush against my forehead, something that pushed my wet hair out of my eyes, alerting me to the fact that he was still here, and was most likely still watching me.

Feeling goosebumps break out over my skin because of the touch, without it being truly a touch as I couldn't actually feel his fingers in any way when he did that, I gripped my erection without teasing fingers, pumping it slowly, but steadily. The idea of this being strange and weird kept screaming through my mind, but I didn't want to stop either. Hadn't he been a ghost, a simple kiss wouldn't have sufficed. It might have started out with that, but I'd have pushed until we'd both have been naked and... together. Since that wasn't an option, this seemed to feel like the next best thing.

"Dem..." I breathed, almost in form of question as I opened my eyes to see where he was. And almost jumped in surprise when he was suddenly in the shower against the tile in front of me, his eyes wide, his face still flushed, but staring right at me. He looked almost frightened by what he was doing, but he must have read something in my gaze along with his name I'd whispered that kept him from leaving. Reaching out his hand, he gently motioned it and I felt the same gentle brush against my forehead.

"Zexion?" He asked quietly, and I knew he was asking to stay.

"Stay." I moaned softly, licking my lips, while my eyes were hooding over as I'd picked up the pace, the pleasure become more prominent with every second that flew by, and with his eyes staring into my own, it made it all the more exciting. "I wish I could kiss you." I confessed.

"As do I." He answered back, a sad smile on his lips. In response, he leaned forward, his forehead mere inches from my own, his eyes close enough I could almost imagine what color they had been. If he was alive, we'd be only moments away from kissing and then he moaned my name. "Zexion. What I wouldn't give to know your taste." My back slid down the wall some while my lips pressed tightly together, but my eyes didn't close, they stayed fixed on his as I felt myself come. Only when I was starting to come down from the high of it, my strokes slowing until I stopped entirely, did I moan his name softly in return.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Demyx..." I said after a while, once my breathing had managed to calm itself down and the water had washed away the proof of my orgasm. I didn't feel shy though, and I didn't regret what had just happened. Him seeing me naked didn't feel strange, I was actually very comfortable in the shower with him, even if we hadn't so much spoken of liking one another before this moment.

He sank to the floor, his legs giving mine that slight electrical tingle when they brushed. "Well, it's a bit late for that, you know?" Smiling wide, he had an almost satisfied air about him, as if he'd been the one to use his hands on me. "It really shouldn't surprise you, but I may have fallen for you these past few weeks. I am just glad that you may have feelings for me as well."

I smiled at that, sliding down the wall so I could sit at the bottom of the shower beside him. "So you're not a one night stand kind of ghost?" I wish I could touch him... Hold his hand or something. "I can't leave you, Demyx... I'd rather die trying to find a way to bring you back to life, than leave because that would be the saner thing to do."

Again, the sad smile he often had shifted onto his face. "Zexion, I should really fade away. If I was any kind of good person, I'd let you go so that you could find a happy life together with someone real." He held his hands up in front of his face, staring at the transparency, then he looked back at me. "But, I don't think I can let you go either. I wish I was real for you."

"Then," I pushed myself back up the wall some, "I'm going to find a way. I'm stubborn, believe me, if there's a way, I will find it." Slipping once halfway up, I slid through Demyx, leading me to blink up through his upper body and head. "Interesting... Maybe I got a little too excited there."

Laughing, he floated out of the shower to stand near the sink and raised his arms. I felt my body suddenly being lifted slowly up from the floor while my robe was floated to in front of my face. "I may not be able to truly touch you, but I can offer you assistance every once in awhile."

I stepped into the robe when he moved it in a way where I wouldn't even need to put it on myself. "We're going to figure it out." I said with determination, tying the robe's knot together.

A/N: Until next week my fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter, huzzah! I hope everyone is doing awesome. Next week will be the last chapter to this story, and then... We got more for you guys. We wrote a bunch in January when I was off work. I miss those time :D Anyone want to take a wild guess at which pairing will be feature next? **

**Enjoy the read guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A week or so later<strong>

"FOR THE SAKE OF DOORS THAT DON'T CREAK!" I roared, launching myself at the garden shed's door, wielding a mighty axe in my hands which I then swung high over my head, letting it hack through the wood of the locked door. "You've been crippled, my feisty opponent, but fear not!" I pulled on the ax, frowning when I couldn't get it out, "I. Will. Give. You." Panting, I tried using my entire body's weight to keep pulling, "A quick. And painless. Death."

Yelping as it finally let go, I released the ax, shaking my head before looking up at the door. "See, that went really well." I declared as I smiled in satisfaction at the large hole that once was the lock. Getting back up, I dusted off my clothes before using my foot to kick the door in and then step inside the shed to find what I'd been looking for all over the house. Oil.

I just wanted some kind of motor oil that would allow me to grease up the locks on the doors in the Manor, which would then help me turn the keys better and unlock the rooms I hadn't ventured in yet. Also, I wanted that creaking to stop. Every time there was a bit of wind outside, what with the drafts in the manor? Doors would creak randomly and since Demyx was always near me since our shared shower, those noises just freaked me out. Even if Demyx assured me regularly that he was the only ghost in the manor. So the creaking had to end.

Inside the shed I found numerous gardening tools that were in such a desperate state of rusty, I knew I wouldn't be able to save them. A stray cat, pigeons up near the ceiling, a large pile of hay that didn't smell good and... Ah! Oil. Happy, I made my way over to it, grabbing the bottle and tucking it into my back pocket before turning so I could return to the house and show my awesome find to Demyx, but...

Eyebrows raising, I walked over to the hooks where the garden tools were hanging from, reaching up by standing on my tip toes to pull down the brown back pack that didn't look like it should be here. Before opening it though, I quickly stepped back out of the shed as that place did sort of give me the creeps, and then I squatted down, undoing the knot on the front of the pack and lifting the front lip back to see the contents of it. What first caught my eye though, wasn't what was inside, but what was sewn, into the underside of the pack's lip that I'd revealed.

"Demyx James..." I whispered, running my fingers over the carefully sewn lettering. Holy shit... "Demyx!" I shouted, jumping back up on my feet, pulling the pack up and over my back so I could run my way back into the house.

Demyx greeted me at the door, his expression surprised at my yelling, and he raised an eyebrow before stepping aside to let me in. "What is it? Did you find the motor oil? Why are you shouting?"

I chuckled at him in amusement as he stepped away, "You know I can just walk through you right? Makes me like you even more because you still do it even though you don't need to." He was sweet in whatever way I observed him from. And I'd observed a lot these last couple of days. "I found the oil." Oh! "And this!" I shoved it into his arms, but of course it went right through even if he held up his arms. "You'd think I'd remember..."

He laughed, and shook his head at me. "You'd think_ I'd_ remember. I've known I was a ghost longer than you." Glancing down at the pack, I saw his brow wrinkle as he stared at it. "Zexion, where did you get that? That looks like...something familiar." His voice sounded rough, as he was obviously trying to place the pack in his mind.

I squatted down again, opening the front lip so I could show him the sewn lettering. "It's yours, Demyx, I found it in the garden shed." I was trying hard to believe Demyx had put it there, instead of his... killer.

"It was...mine?" He squatted down beside me and stared at the lettering. "It's mine!" Shouting, his voice out, I jumped in surprise as I figured he remembered now. Using his power, he pulled open the pack more so that he could look inside. "Yes, it really is mine! I had this the night I died. My mother is the one who sewed my name in the flap. I remember that!" He sounded so excited now. "Quick, let's go open it! I can't remember everything that was inside, but I think there might be a map that I used!" I felt him ruffle my clothes, almost trying to tug on them to make me hurry.

And his excitement and rush was contagious, "Yes! Okay!" I grabbed the pack and turned it upside down so the contents of it could fall and spread out over the ground. Throwing the pack over my head, I scanned my eyes over the items. "It's okay, nothing fragile."

"Hey, look! I had extra clothes in here. And these ones are actually nicer." There was indeed a small stack of brightly colored material, a deep blue that seemed almost out of place. "I...used these." He paused. "When I performed in town squares. It brought better money if I was dressed like a showman. And here! Lists of songs and what regions they were from." A small book was floated up, and opened, the pages ruffling. He smiled. "I'd needed some way to keep track of what the farmers wanted to hear. It made me one of the more popular minstrels. I wonder what happened to my lute. I'd strapped it to my pack as well." He glanced in my direction. "Did you see it?"

He'd been a musician, and a successful one... "No, but I can go look again to make sure after we're done here." I smiled. I loved it when he remembered things, because I got to know him better while he got to know himself again. He always looked happy when a memory came back. "Here," I took the old paper that was neatly folded. "This must be the map." Before I opened it, I pointed at the calligraphy handwriting. "It says it belongs to Axel Montenegro. You remember him?"

He tapped a finger against his chin. "His name rings a bell somewhere in my head. I think...he gave that to me for some reason. Something to do with the paths that are marked." Closing his eyes, he scrunched up his face in his 'remembering' look. "Ugh, it's right on the tip of my tongue, but all I can remember is the roads are the important part. And he was very...red. His hair. Like the inside of a smith's forge."

I was so smitten, I couldn't help but sigh in a dorky crush fashion at the fact that he used 'smith's forge' instead of neon red from a stop light. Shaking my head out of it, I opened the map and pursed my lips at the neatly drawn map of, well, Europe. Cities and towns were marked, but nothing in between, not even if areas were forest, fields or mountains. Then there were roads connecting all the cities in towns marked in black, but then there were also golden marked roads following the black ones, just less obvious than the black road would be.

"You were following the golden path." I pointed at the town a couple of minutes away from here. "The manor should be right around... here." I showed him how the gold went straight through it, even though the house wasn't drawn on it.

"It was protected." He answered vaguely, his eyes staring ahead into nothingness. Shaking out of it, he glanced at me with a smirk. "I guess not _that_ protected if this manor was right in the middle. Kind of makes me want to poke this Axel person and wonder about why this was supposed to be safe." I think he liked to joke about his death in ways that would make it seem less horrible. Even though it absolutely was.

"You still don't remember anything of what happened?" I asked softly, wishing I could hold him as it pained me he couldn't remember, but at the same time, I was glad for it too because, I couldn't image what it would be like to remember your own murder. Before he could respond, I felt my cellphone vibrate in my pocket. "Do you mind if I take this?" I asked Demyx, looking at who was calling. "Riku never actually calls, so it has to be important."

He gave me a smile and wink. "Take it and tell him I said hi."

I grinned, "I'll try and tell him again that you're a ghost, it riles him up in ways that are just too funny to pass." Staying close to Demyx as I was sure I'd loose reception the moment I walked away, I quickly picked up the call.

"Riku?"

_"No, Zexion, it's Sora." _

I frowned deeply, "What's wrong?" There had to be, because Sora never sounded this serious.

_"Riku's relapsed..."_ I gulped at the sound of Sora's fragile voice, and the tears sprung up instantly at the words. _"We need you here. Come back, Zexion..."_

I cleared my throat, reaching up to wipe at the tears, "Yeah, the bone marrow. Of course." Riku had had leukemia back when he'd been really little. Our mother had just found out she was pregnant with me, and when things had looked really dark, they'd run several tests to see if I was compatible... I was, but in the end Riku didn't need it. Until now...

_"Not just that, Zexion, we need you here because you're his little brother. He's been asking for you." _

"I'll be there as quick as I can." I promised, wincing as I felt Demyx push the hair out of my face, reminding me that I was going to have to be forced to leave him behind. "Bye." Hanging up, I shoved the phone back into my pocket, sniffling my nose as I tried to absorb all this.

"What happened? What's wrong, Zexy?" Demyx's voice sounded so far away for a moment, I turned to look at him only to see what appeared to be tears in his eyes, lighting them. "What happened to Riku?"

"Riku... He has a disease called leukemia. It's a type of cancer of the blood or bone marrow characterized by an abnormal increase of immature white blood cells called blasts. He had it when he was really little, but then it went away. It's come back, and-" I exhaled all of a sudden, my heart feeling heavy, "the first treatment he had years ago won't work again, all that is left is a bone marrow transplant, or else he will die." I looked at Demyx, "They thought they would need to do a transplant the first time Riku was diagnosed with it, but it didn't come to that. Point being, I'm compatible, and so that makes me his cure. I need to go and help him..."

Demyx nodded automatically at my words, then asked slowly, as he was still trying to understand. "Is it dangerous, this transplant?"

"No, it's actually more dangerous for Riku as it's not a certainty that his body will accept my bone marrow even if we are compatible. But he can't do chemo anymore, his body won't tolerate it, so I'm his only shot at making it. Or so the doctors say, I don't really understand half of it-" Wincing in slight fear and sadness, I then puffed out some air and lay down on the ground beside Demyx.

"I'll be fine. I might be a bit in discomfort after the procedure, but it's nothing I won't recover from. Surgery and everything medical has evolved a lot over the years." I assured, and then went on to making the promise I intended to keep. "I will be back, Demyx. I said I wasn't leaving you, and I'm not. Or at least, not forever anyway. Once Riku gets what he needs from me and is feeling better, I will come back to the manor and we'll continue to find a way to bring you back." Because Riku had to be fine and Demyx had to come back to life. I didn't want to believe it to be any different than that, and so far there was no reason for me to think that. Everything would be okay.

He nodded and brushed against my forehead again, but then continued his caresses down my body, across my shoulders and then a firm brush over my heart. "I'll miss you very much. But Riku needs you now and I would definitely be sad if something were to happen to him." He gave me a brave smirk, even as his eyes were still shining. "Even if he doesn't believe me to be real."

"Once we've figured everything out? I will take you to meet him and you can tell him yourself." I liked that idea, it was something I could look forward too. My re-recovered brother meeting my once-again-breathing boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx - a couple of weeks later<br>**

I should have made Zexion leave me his cell phone, then I could call and ask how he was doing and how Riku was doing as well. It'd been so long and I didn't know how either one was feeling. Was Riku okay? What about Zexion? Were they in any pain? I waved my hand, moving the couch a little to the left. Every day I had to find something to do now that Zexion wasn't here. So far, I'd swept the entire manor, twice, moved all of the firewood inside and stacked it neatly next to the fireplaces, I'd even kept mice and other things away from the food that he'd left behind. Not that much would be edible when he got back, but still. Once you had mice, you never got them to leave.

Zexion had mentioned that there was a stray cat in the shed and I'd used some left over ham to lure him inside. He seemed to be able to see me okay, but so far, I was far less interesting than I'd imagined to him. _His_ only interest seemed to be in the canned tuna that I'd somehow found and managed to open. I'd name him Marquis, because that was the only real French word I could remember.

He was black and white with really long hair that he seemed to spend hours licking. I wonder if Zexion is allergic to cats? I was pretty sure he wasn't, but if that was the case, he could be an outside cat. I sighed and went to look outside the front windows again. There wasn't much to do and I'd already done everything I could do today. So that meant I could now watch to see if _this_ was the day I'd see Zexion walking back up the path that led to the door. The more I imagined that happening, the more I seemed to remember _my_ walk up that path to this house so long ago.

I remember just wanting shelter, maybe a few meals or something along those lines. I shook my head and sighed. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on that sort of thing without Zexion around. Without him, I always got so depressed about my situation. Which was weird as I would think I'd get _more _depressed with him here to remind me I wasn't alive anymore, but exactly the opposite was true. I felt alive when he was around, and without him, I was just a regular old ghost, forced to haunt the place that someone murdered me in. And _that_ was the really depressing part. Like a tree falling in the forest with no one around to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - give or take a couple of days<strong>

Sitting on the chair that was placed on the direct border line that separated Riku's side of the room from Zexion's, I crossed my leg over the other while crossing my arms at the same time, a frown settling on my forehead. I was an only child, so I suppose it made sense I didn't understand, but when it came to these two? Relatively certain there was something wrong with them.

"Give me back my bone marrow!" Zexion said, throwing his pillow over at his brother, who only laughed in return. I'm not even sure why they were fighting, after all, I'd gone off to get them food. All I'd heard was Riku laughing, Zexion cursing him out, some more laughing on Riku's part, then Zexion reclaiming the bone marrow as if it were a precious toy his older brother had stolen without permission, and then more laughing... Good thing about this situation? Riku was laughing. He hadn't in a while and now that he was? He couldn't seem to stop.

Dare I ask? "What's going on, boys?" Two pair of blue eyes pinned on me, Riku seemingly not having realized I'd been here, while Zexion only glared.

"He ate my jello!" Zexion shrieked. "I gave him the bone marrow!" He was going to use that a lot, clearly, "As if that's not enough, he takes my jello!" Looking over at Riku, he only shrugged, telling me that, yes, he had taken Zexion's jello.

"You sure it's about the jello, Zex?" He'd been a tad touchy for, well, ever since he got here. At first I thought it was because of the state his brother had been in, and while he had been upset about Riku's state, now that he was doing better, Zexion didn't seem to lose that slight pouty-ness he had been sporting ever since he got back from the Pyrenees.

"He won't let me talk about Demyx." Zexion said, making clear that it was indeed not about the jello.

I nodded, "Right, the ghost boyfriend. Riku, could you be nice to your little brother who saved your behind and let him ramble on about his imaginary sex partner?"

I blinked when something hard connected with my skull. "Whut?" Rubbing my head, I looked over at Zexion, who glared out of the hospital room's window, and then I looked at the floor to see his apple spinning there. Okay... "Riku. You deal with him now."

Riku snorted again, but seemed to get himself under control. "Okay, Zexion. Can you just look at it from our point of view? You go off, disappear almost, into the mountains in France, which by the way, what's wrong with the Rocky Mountains, you buy a creepy old manor and then expect us to believe that you have a ghost for a roommate?" He rolled his head to the side, giving Zexion a disbelieving look. "Come on, what would you think?"

"I would think," Zexion started, his tone of voice telling me he was going to blabber out one of his long ass sermons, so I fake snored, letting my head loll back. Of course he ignored me. This move didn't work on him as effectively as it used to when he'd been a dark, borderline depressed teenager. "That as my older brother and my brother in law of five years..." He practically spelled out, "You'd know me well enough by now to realize I'm not into the supernatural. I don't inhale Twilight and exhale Buffy." He cleared his throat when I was about to respond, leading me to shut my mouth as I knew better than to interrupt. "I'm a logical person." He continued, "My IQ is higher than both of yours combined. Don't you think that I would have researched Demyx' state thoroughly before agreeing and declaring that he _is_ a ghost?"

"I resent that IQ remark. You know I tested only 20 points below you, and Sora beats us both at checkers for some reason." Riku stuck his tongue out at me, something he'd been doing since we were kids. Then he added in a serious voice. "So, you researched him? Then, pray tell me exactly what caused you to start believing."

"Because I can't touch him!" I started to laugh, but his glare nearly choked me on it. "Not all of us are perverts, Sora."

I shrugged, "Maybe you should give it a shot, might remove that stick up your bum."

"I hate you all." Zexion said with a firm nod before turning his back on us.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as Alice and I enjoyed writing it. We could have made this longer, dragged it out, etc etc... But as most of you know by now, A and I love to write very long one shots we then cut up into 3 to 4 chapters :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx - A couple of days later<strong>

I was all but avoiding that front door now. It was way too creepy to look out without having Zexion nearby to tell me I was being ridiculous. In the past few days of staring at it, I'd apparently recovered my memory of how I'd died. And it really wasn't very nice. Not that most murders were, but I think mine was not just mean, it was sort of messy and I'd hate to think of the mess it'd made.

So, I'd been walking up to the manor, looking for a place to stay, shelter and all that, when I'd knocked and apparently interrupted either a murderer already looking for a victim, or a robber who got interrupted. My money was on the robber as I'd been stabbed, or rather run through, by a rather ornate sword. It hadn't been terribly sharp, which hurt like hell, and I vaguely remember someone cursing and dropping other things that they'd been walking with. So, it was really an accident, but not really as the guy had decided that stabbing me through the side might not kill me, and had just ended up finishing the job with the dull gold handled sword. I cringe now, but I really didn't remember too much pain. I suppose after that initial shock, one sort of just lets go and withdraws from reality. All in all, it was a sort of stupid way to die and extremely unlucky to die at the hands of a robber and vagrant.

So, now that I knew I'd basically died two steps inside the house, I wanted to lurk somewhere that was not there. Currently, I was in the kitchen, watching Marquis eat a can of tuna and trying not to think about watching for Zexion. Only 6 hours a day should be spent watching for him. Anymore would seem awfully pathetic.

My ears twitched when I heard the definite sound of a door being opened. It wasn't the front door, too far away, but neither was it the kitchen or foyer's... I knew now, it was the door that led to the staircase up to my tower. And then, there was a voice.

"Supernatural activity, hello! Don't eat me, I got the Ghostbusters on speed dial." I may or may not have let out a slight scream and floated right through the ceiling. Either way, I doubt anyone could really call me on it. Since I was already on my up, and after my poor unbeating heart was no longer trembling, I decided I should probably check out the stranger that was in Zexion's house. He was trespassing and that was illegal. Reaching the tower, I peaked through the floor to get a good look at the stranger.

"I am Axel Montenegro." A clear of the throat, "I come in peace..." He practically spelled out. "Je viens en paix." French? "I don't know Spanish, so please be universal." Could he be talking...to me? I decided that either way, Zexion had been the only one to see me so far, so maybe I could scare this guy away. He was probably a traveling salesman, trying to unload his wares on unsuspecting folks. I glanced at Axel's feet and smiled when I noticed he was standing on the edge of a rug. With a concentrated yank, he toppled over as I pulled it out from under him.

"Woah!" Was shouted, then he groaned, shaking his head and staring curiously at the current position he found himself in. "Hostile presence it is..." I heard him mutter. "Look, I'm not here to take or taint your territory in any way imaginable. I just want to check on you and make sure you are a supernatural activity that is supposed to be this active here in this manor. You weren't on my grid a couple of months ago, so all I want to know is if something has awoken you recently, or if you've moved into this manor not too long ago." The red headed man explained loud and clear. "I'm a gypsy. We're the good kind." He added. "You know, besides the stealing and inbreeding."

"Hey! That is really disrespectful, you know?" I said, unable to stop myself. Floating up through the floor, I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He looked very familiar, which was weird as I hadn't left this house in forever. "I've known some wonderful gypsies, and that's not nice at all!"

His green eyes widened considerably as they scanned over me, "I am a gypsy myself. Also, it was a joke." He offered carefully. "You are practically solid... Have you been recovering memories?" He asked, starting to circle around me as he looked me over meticulously.

"Yo-you can see me?" I whirled around, shocked to my very core. It had been a miracle that he'd actually heard me as well and now he was staring right at me?

"If you couldn't be seen before it's because you didn't want to be seen." He explained without needing to think about it. "It's the only real form of protection a ghost has, what with them not being able to die or get harmed. But if you show yourself to the wrong person, the consequences can sometimes be harmful."

He smiled quickly my way, "Not me though, I'm not here trying to make money off of you through television. I just sensed a prominent activity in this area that hadn't been here before, so I left my trailer and family to go on a hike and check it out." He waved at himself and the manor, "And here I am. Now, can you tell me if I am going to be wasting my time asking you questions, or will you do me the pleasure of answering them so I may help you in case you need it?"

"How can you help me? I'm dead." I waved my hand at him dismissively. "But feel free to ask your questions. I've got nothing to hide and it will at least give me someone new to talk to." Besides Zexion whom I was missing terribly now. He was much nicer to talk to than this Axel person. _He_ seemed like a traveling exorcist.

He sat down on the ground, "If I felt your presence, that means you've once been put under the protection of gypsies, meaning that you turned into a ghost thanks to that charm, or spell, if you will." He waved a hand at me, gesturing for me to sit down too. "With this protection comes the following. The ghost can survive a hundred years living only partly on this earth. Body perished, but the soul still present. That being your case. In those hundred years, you either forget everything you ever were and then when the time is up? Your soul fades away, or... Which seems to be your case, you recover the lost memories, and have the option to become alive once more, but only before the hundred years are up." He opened his mouth, paused, and then grinned at me, "Now I'm explaining more than I am asking you questions. No matter. In any case, you'll still need a gypsy to complete that outcome." He cleared his throat then, "Now, as for questions. What are your intention? Dead forever, or alive once more?"

My mind was reeling. "I could be...alive?" I gasped, staring intently into Axel's green eyes. "As in, flesh and blood, touching, kissing, having sex, alive? And anyone would be able to see me and hear me?"

He nodded, "Yes, all the horny perks would be returned to you. We've lost the arts a bit today, but a long time ago gypsies were really rather powerful, close to being able to match a witch. Difference is that a witch can act on their own, while gypsies need to group together to access any type of magic. Do you remember the name of the gypsy you once met? Or if I'm really lucky, you'll remember their family name...?"

I tilted my head to the side. "You mean, it wasn't you? No, I'm pretty sure you're the one who gave me the map. Axel Montenegro, right?" It had to be the same guy. The hair, the face, the name. How long did gypsies live anyways?

"We're not vampires, no such thing as an immortal gypsy." He assured, "You met my great Papi. I carry his name. I'm Axel Montenegro's grandson. The hair is a trait that we can't seem to get rid off."

"You look just like him, you know. Only he didn't talk as fast as you." And I suppose there were a few other differences. This Axel had triangle shaped tattoos on his face and more on his arms. The piercings seemed the same. Remembering the part about coming alive, I sucked in a breath. "Okay, so I can come back to life? Why? Just because your grandfather gave me a map?"

"Oh, no, there's a whole big bunch of voodoo mojo going on with the roads, not the map. The path that is drawn golden was blessed and turned sacred by the gypsies. So long you follow that path and don't stray? It's healing and luck will remain with you for as long as you want it. Gypsies weren't liked much back then. Neither are we now for that matter." He shrugged, clearly not caring about the outer world's opinion.

"In order to kick the healing charm in action? I need to bring you along with me to my family's camping site. We aren't far from here, which is the only reason I felt the activity to begin with. Hadn't we been traveling close by? I'd have never known. You'll have to remain close to me and we'll be obliged to stay on the golden path so the spell on you won't fade and..."

He frowned, taking out his cellphone and using a minute or two to search something on it. "Yeah, so the copies I made of our family books tells me that if you go off the path, you die. And like, really dead, dead, not ghost dead like you are now."

"I...can leave? Like, I've been trying to leave this house for awhile, and you're telling me I can now? Why now? Why is it all happening now and not when it first happened?" I frowned. "And for that matter how on earth was I killed when I was on a blessed path?"

His eye twitched, "Hey! I'm asking the questions all right? This isn't my final exam! You can't pressure me..." Wrinkling his nose, he spoke before I could, because he seemed to like speaking a lot, "Yes, you can leave because I am with you. I'm a gypsy. The protection spell has this slight lock down effect when turned into a ghost. It's to make it easier for the family members to find their ghostly dead relative when something killed them on the path. Okay, okay!" He held up his hands, breathing in deeply. "This is what it is. As I said, gypsies aren't immortal. We can only defy death temporarily and drag out its outcome or take a detour. Both of these are being used on you right now. The ghost state is the dragging out part, and the detour is where we bring you back to life. But in no way will this make it so you can live forever. You'll just be granted your life back after the violent death you weren't supposed to suffer from. So that answers your question on why you were killed on a blessed path. Because we gypsies don't hold the power to annul death, we only know how to cheat it temporarily."

He eyed me, trying to gauge if I was following, when I nodded, he continued. "Now as for the lock down. Because you lose your memory once killed, I don't know why so don't ask, the spell is made so your ghostly self is confined to a small area only. Since you don't remember who you are? You could wander off so far, it would make it impossible for your family to find you. But with the confinement? Your family will be able to find you in time before the hundred years are up, help you remember everything and bring you back to life before you fade away." He sighed, running things over in his head before nodding and grinning when he was happy with how he'd explained all that. "Since you aren't a gypsy or linked back to one of the gypsy families, only a friend? You weren't watched as closely as I, for example would be. I'm very sorry my great Papi didn't find you, and I suppose I'll apologize for nearly being too late. Any more questions?"

"Only one. How long is this going to take? I have someone I would very much like to, er, _you know_, with. And I don't want him to get tired of waiting for me." I couldn't _wait_ to see Zexion again. I was already picturing the shower time we'd spend together, not to mention that I'd _finally_ be able to kiss him, taste him, just...everything with him. I loved him so much and I wanted him.

"Well," Axel thought it over, "I guess it depends. Let's see if you can sit in a car and travel along with it, or if it just drives right through you. If that last one is the case, we'll have to walk. Or," He pointed at me, "float."

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion - a couple of more days<strong>

With everything that had taken place back at Sora and Riku's home, Riku's state, surgery and recovery... I was almost not entirely sure how long I'd been gone from the manor. I'd stayed with Sora in the hospital the moment I'd arrived, days sort of fusing together as I'd tried to keep Sora's mind off of things, and as he couldn't sleep until Riku was officially doing better.

Well, sleep hadn't been one of the main things I'd done... The doctors had told me to go away and stay at my parents a few days before the procedure so I could rest and be at my best for the transplant. When Riku had been ill the first time, although I couldn't remember, the way my parents and Riku spoke about it? It had felt like it had taken so long before he'd beaten the cancer... As if it had swallowed whole our entire childhoods, yet now? I'd been expecting to be away from Demyx and the manor for months, and instead I'd not been gone for even two months. Since the compatibility had already been established between myself and Riku, all that needed to be done was the transplant, and while Riku couldn't leave the hospital yet, the doctors hadn't dragged the surgery out, pretty much doing it as soon as it was possible.

I still didn't understand much of the disease, and I didn't care too. I was all for elaborate explanations and technicalities, but when it came to cancer? I didn't want to know squat. Only what I needed to know and that was it... Riku had once tried to explain to me, but it only hurt to hear what he'd had to go through. Sora wasn't like that, he knew everything from A to Z when it came to Riku's yet again beaten cancer, and with the transplant?

Normally, it should never return. I'd been hesitant to leave them, but even if they didn't believe Demyx was a ghost, they knew I needed to go back to the Pyrenees and the manor, and so they'd surprised me with a plane ticket, telling me it was fine for me to go now if I wanted too. And I did. And I had.

Smiling at the manor nestled between mountains, trees and fields of grass and flowers, I picked up my pace, practically running towards the large double door that was the entrance. If Riku could beat cancer twice, than I had to believe Demyx could become whole and beat the thing that kept him locked inside of this place, trapped in a state where he couldn't function entirely. He wasn't dead.

I'd come to realize that, if he had been, then he would be completely gone... Since he wasn't, there was still a part of him that was alive, and that had to be enough. Pushing the door open, I rushed through the hallway, making my way to the staircase that led up to his tower.

"Demyx!" I shouted out, nearly tripping as the excitement was almost overwhelming at this point and although I wouldn't be able to jump into his arms and vow I'd never let go, just being able to see and talk to him was just as good for now.

"Where are you hiding?" I asked the empty tower, turning around so I could thunder down the stairs and take the door on the left rather than the right, a ball of worry starting to form itself in the pit of my stomach as he wasn't in the foyer, kitchen, bedroom or bathroom. The worry became fear when I couldn't find him in the basement or garden shed either, and by the time I was checking each and every single room the manor had to offer, calling out for him, that fear and worry transformed into sadness as I came to realize he wasn't here.

But I didn't give up hope right away, instead I settled in my bed, had trouble falling asleep, but managed to get there at some point anyway. The hope had dimmed when I woke and he still wasn't there. I'm pretty sure the hope was crushed when I entered the kitchen and my bread and jam weren't set out on the table, but instead, I found them in the cabinet where I'd last put them before leaving. My instruments were untouched and while I checked the house at least five more times, in the end I sort of had to begin swallowing the pain that had bubbled its way up when the fact of Demyx having faded pushed its way to the front of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx - A couple of days later<strong>

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I just _knew_ what was waiting for me. Blinding pain and the hangover from hell. "Axel, where ever you are, rot in hell." He had to be around here somewhere. This was his trailer and while I was just in a spare room, I distinctly remember him grabbing his little blonde and disappearing behind a door. Let's just hope that the door was one in this house and not in the many other trailers around here.

Steeling myself, I finally rolled over and sat up, keeping my eyes closed so that the sun I could feel on my face didn't blind me. Last night was a bit of a blur, but it had started with Axel and I finally arriving at this gypsy compound after walking for a couple of days. He'd explained exactly how the embodying would occur and what I would need in order for me to have an identity that wasn't over 100 years old.

The good news? I got to keep my real name, the bad news was that I'd probably need a little while before I could remember how to function in a body. So it might take me a few days to get back to the manor. I could only pray that Zexion was still in Montana. It would be the perfect surprise to come home to.

If I was asked to describe how exactly me getting a body had come about, I would have no idea how. Axel had parked me inside his trailer, then someone named Roxas had sat with me, basically holding my spirit in place while Axel had prepared everything outside. Then, as the sun had set, Roxas had led me outside where a huge fire was going, surrounded by dozens of figures I couldn't make out.

The rest was such a blur, the only solid moment I could discern was the sudden feeling of heaviness that overwhelmed me. As though I was suddenly carrying so much with me. I'd started to panic. It had been so many years since I'd heard my own heartbeat, it was very loud and I couldn't even hold my weight up. Fortunately, or unfortunately as I looked back now, they'd figured the best way to calm me down was to pump me full of as much alcohol as I could hold. And thus, last night would always be the most astonishing thing that had happened to me, that I'd probably never remember.

Axel had assured me that this morning he would have everything worked out for me, identity wise, then he'd drive me back to the manor which was only a few hours away on the 'highway'. He'd make sure I was settled with Zexion, whom he'd teased me mercilessly about, then he'd be on his way. Now, if I could only, 1) open my eyes, 2) find Axel, and 3) eat some real food because I could hear my stomach starting to complain about all alcohol and no food.

A half an hour later proved to be just as horrible as I'd imagined, as I'd only successfully made it to the bathroom. Amazingly, I remembered how to use one, and I was now sitting in the kitchen with a glass of water in front of me, waiting for someone to come find me.

A hand suddenly appeared in front of me and gently put down two white pills next to my water. I recognized them as painkillers and as I gulped them messily down, I glanced up into bright blue eyes that I vaguely remembered from last night.

"Those should make it all go away. They aren't just painkillers, they're 'blessed' pain killers." Roxas smiled at me. "Blessed so as to remove all symptoms of the dreaded hangover. After something like last night, you won't be the only one suffering and these are as good as gold out in the real world." His voice carried a bit of an accent, but I couldn't place it.

"Uh, thanks." I looked around, noticing that he looked to be making breakfast. "Where's Axel?"

Roxas pursed his lips into a thin smile. "Oh, he's claiming sex is the universal cure to all hangovers, but let's just say that I made the better argument. He'll crawl out here in a bit when he smells the bacon." I yawned as I watched him prepare a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast and I drooled when he popped open a jar of jam. That was something that I was dying to taste now that I actually had tastebuds again. Jam and toast. It reminded me of Zexion and my new heart actually felt a pang with how much I missed him.

Roxas set a plate in front of me and I dug in while he watched, sipping a cup of coffee. "So, Demyx. Today we'll be showing you all the things you'll need to be legitimate in this world now, and then we'll give you a lift back to your manor if that is your wish." I nodded vigorously, while trying to swallow the heavenly food in front of me. God bless fresh eggs and bacon. Roxas grinned at me, and I was surprised at how much that softened his face. He'd seemed a bit too in charge of things, like he almost had a hard time having fun. But I felt myself smiling back at him.

"I'll grab you some clothes and get everything ready. I'm sure you're excited to get back to..." He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Zexion. His name is Zexion and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him." I answered, my heart feeling light at the thought.

"Zexion. Yes. Well, I wish you the best and I'll be right back. Oh, good morning, Sunshine." Roxas drawled and I glanced up to see a mop of red hair making its way down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Ugh sunshine..." Axel practically gagged, lifting his hand to shield his eyes. "Alcohol shouldn't only be illegal to the under-aged and pregnant." Reaching out, he gripped Roxas hip, pulling the blond into his arms before he could slip away. "You know I hate to wake up without you beside me."

Roxas held his hand up in front of Axel's mouth as it tried to descend to his. "Ugh. Morning breath much?" He placed a quick kiss to his hand, then wiggled out of Axel's grasp. "And you hate to wake up in general. Eat, wash, and then put clothes on. We'll leave as soon as you two are decent. Pain meds are on the counter, Ax." He pushed gently with his hand causing Axel to take a step back as Roxas retreated down the hallway.

Axel propped his hands onto his hips, shaking his head at Roxas's back, "Gypsies from the north... Always practical and never want to have any fun." Turning to look at me, he smiled brightly, "From the frown on your forehead I'm guessing you're suffering from a hangover... The remnants of food on the corner of your mouth inform me you've been fed," He thanked Roxas, "And now I will give you some clothes that don't make you stand out in the year 2012." He gestured for me to follow him, "Oh, that's right, happy new year, by the way."

Axel halted, grabbing the wall as I heard the definite sound of a burp, his other free hand patting his stomach, "No... Not ready for food yet." His body shivered and then he continued to guide me to wherever the clothes would be at.

"There!" I yelled, leaning into the front of the vehicle waving my finger towards the manor that was suddenly visible.

"Hands! And dammit, Demyx! Seatbelt! Don't really want you dead again!" I pouted and sat back as Roxas lectured me yet again about the safety one needed to have while driving at 'extreme speeds' while he glared at Axel. Apparently the redhead was a 'speed demon'.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't miss it." Not that they really could, but I just couldn't contain myself now that I could see it again. After so long, I was surprised that I didn't hate it, but Zexion was the only thing on my mind now. Axel carefully made it up the long driveway in bad repair and as he pulled to a stop right in front of the huge double doors. I waited until Roxas spun around in his seat and waved me out.

"Go. We'll wait here for the okay signal before leaving." I glanced at Axel, wanting him to admit he wouldn't drive away without me giving the go ahead.

"I won't." He implored. "Now that I've brushed my teeth I might finally get that long, sweet kiss Roxas owes me. Go before we scare you with the following display." Believing every word that he said, I scrambled out and attempted to run up the steps, only tripping once. I pushed the doors open.

"Zexion? Are you here yet?" There was a brief moment of relief as I didn't hear anything in reply. That was until I got a good look around. There was...nothing. I wandered into his music room and gasped as an empty floor greeted me. Where the hell were his instruments? Had we been robbed? Oh man, that was very bad. Running down the hall, I rushed to the kitchen and noticed that all of the wonderful appliances that Zexion had put in were now missing. No thief would steal a giant refrigerator or Zexion's favorite teapot. My gut felt sick as I realized that it hadn't been thieves who'd cleared the house out. Only Zexion would also take his entire tea supply, each and every box.

"Dammit! Shit, shit, shit!" He'd come back and I hadn't been here! He probably thought I'd 'moved on' or faded away or something. "Crap, crap, crap." I stomped my foot, then spun around and sprinted for the front doors again. I had to get to Montana.

"Axel! Start the car and give Roxas back his tongue!" I yelled, bursting out of the entrance and running towards the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion - a couple of hours plus a plane ride to America later...<strong>

Turned out, all I needed to get the hang of writing music again and feeling one with the notes and sounds... Was for my boyfriend to really die and fade away. Who had I been kidding anyway. A happy ending wasn't for me, I'd known this for years and couldn't really understand why I'd tried to believe otherwise... The few relationships I'd had before had all failed, my heart always taking a rough hit as I invested myself so deeply into them, while solid hints should have had me aware that it wouldn't work from the start.

Before the manor and Demyx, I'd almost come to terms with the fact that I'd end up alone. But then Demyx did happen and I forgot. Now I remembered though. It hurt and while it had before as well, with Demyx it just seemed a hundred times worse and I barely felt like I'd be capable moving on at one point or another. Although Sora and Riku still questioned the ghost factor, they did know something was really wrong, and so they hadn't given me much of a choice, dragging me to their place once Riku had been released from the hospital. He still needed to take it easy, but it seemed Sora needed to take care more of me than Riku at this point.

They let me be for the most part, not bothered with the music I played all day and a good part of the night, as they told me these pieces may just turn out better than the first composition I'd written. They were supportive... Sora came in my room to check up on me regularly, open the blinds to force me to see sunlight from time to time, give me food and water because I'd just forget if he didn't remind me. Now, this wasn't so uncommon, I became very forgetful of my bodily needs and the outer world when I wrote music, but Sora wasn't wrong to say that I might be pushing it a little too far this time around. I knew why... I felt disconnected from the world while I wrote and played, I didn't need to concentrate or hear my own thoughts. All that mattered was the notes, and it made me feel safe from the pain that was threatening to break me in two if I let it bubble up to the surface...

I heard a soft knock on my door, leading me to close my eyes tightly shut as I knew Sora would once again try and make me join them for breakfast... or lunch... Maybe dinner? I wasn't sure, but he'd ask me, I'd decline, he'd then bring me the meal up here and stare at me until I'd eat. It was the same routine over and over, and it was going to repeat itself today and tomorrow, and the day after...

I paused my fingers on the violin, "You should just bring the food to me right away, Sora, you're just wasting your time asking me to come down because you know I won't." And then I continued where I'd left off with the music.

"Zexion? It's...well, it's Demyx, not Sora. He sent me up here and I'm hoping that you aren't too mad at me for not being there when you got back..." The door was suddenly pushed open, Demyx, my Demyx on the other side. I don't think I was aware what shock was before this moment. The definition of that word was only making sense in my head as my eyes had popped open to take him in. The violin had screeched painfully because of the surprise jump my fingers had done at the sound of his voice, and when I dropped the thing to the floor as I realized that he was real... No longer a ghost, but he had color. He was blond with clear, ocean blue-green eyes, a beating heart and the ability to breathe...

That was the second violin broken because of him. It was a fleeting observation that registered in my mind, but not one I dwelt on as I stumbled my way across the room, pretty much launching myself into his arms. While he caught me, he did become unstable, and after a few wobbly steps, his arms came around me to hold me up against him, his back connected with a wall, and by the time he slid down to the ground, myself still in his arms, I was blubbering silly tears like a five year old girl might. Especially because I couldn't seem to control the pitch of my voice. It was almost embarrassing, but-

"I-" Love you, miss you, will never leave you... Not sure how to decide on what to tell him. "I don't know what to say." I chuckled weakly, pressing my face into his neck so I could breathe him in, my fingers clutching his shirt tightly.

He was holding me just as tightly, his cheek lying against my head, rubbing my hair and breathing deep. "Gods, you feel so good. Better than I could have ever imagined. I missed you so much!" His voice was breaking, and his body was trembling slightly. I nodded my head vividly in agreement, my lips brushing against the side of his neck, and when goosebumps broke out over his skin, a shiver rushing over him, I realized I could kiss him now. I could and I wanted too, and I was going too. Pulling back far enough to be able to look at him, a watery smile appeared when he reached up and pushed the lock of hair out of my face, and this time I could feel him. I framed his face, eyes hooding over as my breath caught while I leaned in.

"You're breathing..." I whispered when his breath hit my face. "And you're warm and your heart beats." Pretty obvious, but I couldn't help stating these facts.

"Apparently, I was on a protected gypsy path. They were supposed to bring me back right after I first died, but they weren't aware. I'm glad they didn't know or I wouldn't have had you." He was speaking quickly, trying to get the explanation out. "They felt my presence these past few months, and came to help me. Sorry. I should have left you a note." His lips were only centimeters away. I wanted to respond and talk to him about all he went through to know what had happened, but at this point I figured we'd talked enough.

Closing the distance, I pressed my mouth to his, my heart skipping a beat as it did, fingers slipping down to his neck and when I could feel his heart thumping there, by his jugular, I smiled against his lips. It then turned into an amused chuckle when the softness of his kiss turned feverish, passionate and before I had time to really realize, I was on my back on the floor, Demyx pressing down on top of me, ready to ravage me quite thoroughly, which I knew with certainty because he used his foot to kick the door closed.

* * *

><p>The end! :) Next week we'll I'll be uploading a new story, so keep an eye out!<p> 


End file.
